


Angry

by otomiyatickles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Teasing, Tickling, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Otabek tickles Yuri to tears, and Yuri is salty. Now what should he do to make this hissy little kitten happy again? Yuri knows.





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 22/1/'17.  
> Prompt: “Your cheeks are wet…why were you crying?”

“Yuri. Your cheeks are wet... why were you crying?” Yuri looked up at Otabek’s concerned face from upside down, panting and his stomach heaving. How dare he ask such a teasing question so casually!

“Because. You. Were. Fucking.  _Tickling_ me!” Turning onto his stomach so he could see his boyfriend properly, Yuri shot him and angry glare and grabbed his own heaving chest, gasping for breath and his body still tingling from his earlier predicament.

“I’m sorry.” Otabek pulled his hands back and sat on his knees like an obedient puppy. Now. After tickling him to death - seriously he was merciless! He was being the goodiegoodie now hm? 

Yuri coughed and shook his head dramatically. He couldn’t believe how Otabek could always go from Mr. ruthless Tickle Monster™ to big guilty cuddly bear in just a split second. Always.

“I even cried. You always do this to me Otabek, it isn’t  _fair_ ,” Yuri growled, and he flinched away when Otabek tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s torture!” Yuri fake cried. Okay, in all honesty he didn’t mind that much, but... He turned his head a little and noticed the concerned look on Otabek’s face. Ha. It was working. Now if he calculated correctly... Three... two... one...

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Otabek asked in all seriousness. Bingo. Truth was, this happened a lot, and Yuri never really used it strategically; Buy me ice cream. Give me a massage. Hug me,  _kiss_ me. Cook me dinner!

He sure had worked through a decent list of such spoiled wishes, but after discovering how Otabek always flinched away and reversed their roles as soon as Yuri would go as far as try to tickle him, Yuri had this plan. 

He sacrificed his own ticklish body for it, because oh of couuurse he knew that stretching out and showing off his bare tummy while they were lounging on the couch would activate tickle monster Otabek. 

“Let me tickle you,” he said, trying to bite away the evil smirk that threatened to spread on his lips.

“Alr- wait, what?” Muhahahaaa. Inner Yuri roared triumphantically and he also moved into a sitting position, sitting a little higher on his knees so he could face Otabek.

“Let. Me. Tickle. You.” Now he  _did_ smile, and he could see the expressions play on Otabek’s face.

“Without you flinching away,” Yuri said, and he reached out but Otabek immediately moved away with a soft gasp.

“Then I will stay angry.” Yuri was quick enough to turn back around, and he could hear Otabek whine under his breath. Oh that guy was such a softie.

“Alright...” Otabek mumbled, and Yuri bounced up and down and turned back around with a happy excited smile on his face.

“Awesome!” He placed his hand flat against Otabek’s chest and pushed him backwards until he was lying with his back against the armrest of the couch. He laid himself down on top of him, leaned his chin on Otabek’s stomach and brought his hands to his sides.

“Just no- ahahaha  _oh_!” Yuri had wanted to let him anticipate more, use some more teasing words like Otabek usually would, let him  _suffer_. But he just couldn’t wait. His fingers were already scribbling up and down Otabek’s sides, and Otabek squirmed and let out a couple of controlled laughs.

“Laugh!  _Harder_!” Yuri commanded, and he dug his fingers in the sides of Otabek’s stomach through his sweater.

“AHHHaha Y-Yurehehe!” Otabek was clearly forcing himself to stay calm. His hands were clenched into fists and he moved his arms up to cover his face in embarrassment. Yuri didn’t mind, because now he could go all out on that unprotected stomaaach.

“Raaawr!” Yuri growled full energy, and his fingers wiggled rapidly all over Otabek’s stomach and sides. Low, attractive laughter sounded through the room, much different from his very own squeaky giggles that bounced off the walls oh so often.

“That tickles huh!?!? How’s that! A piece of your own mediciiiine!” Yuri was full confidence, tickling his lover without mercy and oh that sweetheart  _allowed_ him to. Otabek wasn’t nearly as ticklish as Yuri was, but still his reactions to Yuri’s touches were quite satisfying,

“Stohohohp Yuriiii! I’m soohohorry!” Otabek laughed. But was he really? With his tongue sticking out sneakily, Yuri pushed up the mildly thick sweater, and he traced the bare skin of Otabek’s sides lightly with his fingertips. 

He felt Otabek jump at the touch, and he smirked, pushing the sweater up further until he was leaning with his head on Otabek’s warm bare tummy. 

“Yuri,” Otabek panted, moving one arm and looking down at him for a moment, but with a playful glint in his eyes Yuri puffed his cheeks and blew the loudest raspberry  _ever_ on Otabek’s tummy.

“PFfahhaaha!” Otabek arched his back and his voice cracked a little. Yuri continued to tickle him until his fingers grew tired - _damn_ how could Otabek always keep up for so long? 

His fingers were starting to hurt. He had wanted to tickle him more but agh, he just couldn’t for now. Oh well, he did get to see and hear the effect of a properly tickled Otabek Altin. Fair enough.

Yuri added a few more tickles and eventually he climbed up a little bit higher, rested his head on Otabek’s heaving chest and sighed.

“That was fun,” he said, still using his fingers to lightly trace ticklish patterns up and down Otabek’s bare sides. Otabek chuckled a little and he took Yuri’s face in his hands. Feeling two warm hands against his cheeks, Yuri let Otabek pick him up, and got pulled into a sweet kiss right there.

The blond made a soft whiney sound in the kiss and pushed himself up further, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck and deepening the kiss before pulling back again to gasp for air.

“Are you still angry?” Otabek asked, and Yuri sighed with a smile and shook his head.

“Nah,” he mumbled, and they kissed again, longer. Yuri then moved back to add a few more things:

“But _do_ know that next time you tickle me like that I  _will_ get angry, and allowing me to tickle your armpits will be the only thing to make me un-angry.” He smiled at Otabek’s serious nod at that.

“Got it,” his adorable boyfriend said.

“Good.” And they kissed again. Long warm and lovingly. 


End file.
